Ujian dan Remedial
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: /bad summary/ Para Mekakushi Dan diberi Ujian dadakan oleh Tateyama Kenjirou-sensei, sekaligus diberi remedia gara-gara nilai ujian mereka yang 'wow' itu. Ternyata, remedialnya bukan remedial yang biasa, apakah itu? / Mind to review? / Author baru


_**Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa minna**_

_**Watashi wa namae Kurotori Rei desu, yoroshiku**_**.**

**Saya adalah author baru di Fandom ini..**

**Daripada banyak curcol mending mulai..**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kagerou Project (c) Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

**Warning :**

**So OOC! OOT! EYD tidak benar! Typo(s) dan misstypo(s) di mana-mana, banyak kata-kata yang melanggar guidelines, dll.**

**Genre :**

**Humor & Friendship**

**Rating : K+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading minna~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang begitu damai, tentram, tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun—

"HIBIYA! KEMARI KAU! JANGAN KABUR!"

"COBA KEJAR AKU KALAU BISA TANTE JELEK!"

Ralat, pagi itu dipenuhi kekacauan akibat Momo dan Hibiya yang lagi berlari di dalam ruang kelas di sekolah bernama Kagerou Gakuen (?) itu. Sehingga, semua barang berjenis kaca pecah semua. Vas bunga juga pecah semua.

"..." Shintaro dan yang lainnya no comment.

"AKHIRNYA KETANGKAP!"

"LEPASKAN AKU, TANTE-TANTE GENDUT!"

"AKU TIDAK GENDUT, KAKEK!"

"KALIAN BISA BERHENTI TIDAAAKKK?!" Akhirnya suara seorang ketua Mekakushi Dan—Tsubomi Kido— keluar juga.

Alhasil, Momo dan Hibiya sekarang lagi berhenti jambak-jambakan. Dan lagi mingkem, mana mungkin mereka berani melawan Kido? Adanya bakal dapat 'tamparan yang halus' dari Kido.

"Huh, baiklah, siapa yang mulai duluan?" tanya Kido berusaha sabar.

"Momo/Hibiya!" jawab Momo dan Hibiya bersamaan.

"Heh! Jelas-jelas kau duluan yang meledekku! Masih tidak mau ngaku?" Amarah Momo sepertinya tersulut kembali. Dapat menyebabkan kebakaran di tempat.

"Tante! Kau yang tidak mau mengaku!" teriak Hibiya lantang. Mata mereka saling bertatapan dan memuncul sepercik listrik seperti di anime-anime.

"SUDAAH DIAAM!" teriak Kido sehingga mereka sampai di Pluto dengan selamat (?)

.

.

Lalu mereka bersembilan duduk dengan damai (?) di tempat. Menunggu Tateyama Kenjirou_-sensei _datang.

"Kido _-chan_, kau terlihat murung, mau kucium?" kata laki-laki bermata kucing itu, Shuuya Kano. Mendengar hal itu, seluruh permukaan wajah Kido dipenuhi warna merah, entah rasa kesal atau malu.

"_BA-BAKA!" _teriak Kido lalu menonjok Kano hingga keluar kelas, sepertinya Kido sedikit _tsundere_. Semua yang melihat aksi Kido itu hanya tercengang.

"Kido_-chan_ keren.." ucap Ene sambil melihat bekas pintu yang jebol dan kaca-kaca jendela yang sudah rusak. (Note : Di sini Ene bisa keluar dari handphone Shintaro)

"Waw Kido, tak kusangka kau bisa membuat kerusakan sebesar itu." ucap Kousuke Seto sambil melihat Kano yang sudah tepar di depan pintu tersebut.

"_Ohayou minna-sa_— ASTAJIM! ASDFGHJKL! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN PINTU DAN JENDELANYA?!" teriak Kenjirou_-sensei _sambil melihat keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Tadi ada meteor lewat, _sensei_." ucap Ene ngasal. Dan jawabannya tidak logis sekali.

"Oh begitu—" anehnya Kenjirou_-sensei _malah percaya. Katanya guru, kok bego sih? *author dilempar ke samudra*

"—Siapa mayat(?) ini?" tanya Kenjirou_-sensei_ sambil menunjuk ke arah Kano yang sedang tepar itu.

"Itu mayat orang gila yang tadi terbang bersama rajawali Indos*ar(?), _sensei_." ucap Kido. Lagi-lagi jawabannya yang tidak logis dan _sensei _bego itu percaya. *lagi-lagi author ditebas*

"Baiklah, kali ini kita ada ulangan!" teriak Kenjirou_-sensei_.

"WTH?!" teriak mereka bersembilan (—min Konoha yang lagi asyik makan negima)

"Iya! Dan tidak ada yang namanya protes!" teriak Kenjirou_-sensei_. Teriak-teriak mulu, apa nggak kering tuh tenggorokan. Ah iya, author baru ingat, dia kan tenggorokan gajah! *lagi, lagi, dan lagi author dihajar Kenjirou*

Untuk itu, mari kita lihat jawaban mereka..

1. Di mana letak Jakarta?

Kido : "Di muka bumi ini" (Rei : Ya itu Rei juga udah tahu kali..)

Seto : "Di Saturnus" (Rei : Buset, kurang jauh..)

Kano : "Di hatimu~" (Rei : ASDFGHJKL! Kano ternyata alay!)

Mary : "Di Indonesia"

Momo : "Di dalam mulut si kakek (Hibiya) itu!" (Rei : _Nani_? 'Mang muat?!)

Ene : "Di IPodnya, Master~" (Rei : -_-")

Shintaro : "Di Indonesia"

Hibiya : "Di usus(?) tante gendut (Momo) itu!" (Rei : Sama aja kayak Momo -_-")

Konoha : "Di Indonesia kayaknya" (Rei : Kok pakai kayaknya?)

2. Apa yang kalian lakukan ketika kalian dikurung di kamar oleh ibumu?

Kido : "Ngedobrak pintu sampe jebol" (Rei : Kan kasihan pintunya Kido | Kido : Biarin, yang penting bisa keluar | Rei : *_sweatdrop_*)

Seto : "Nyari kuncinya, siapa tahu ketemu" (Rei : Perasaan kunci pasti dipegang sama ibu kita lah, nyari di kamar pasti sia-sia | Seto : Siapa tahu ibu kita ngunci lalu ngebuang ke kamar kita lagi | Rei : TAPI LEWAT MANA BUANGNYA?!)

Kano : "Nyakar itu pintu" (Rei : Kesannya mirip kucing sekali Kano..)

Mary : "Tidak apa-apa, aku suda sering terkurung kok.." (Rei : Enteng sekali jawabnya, Mary...)

Momo : "No! Bakal kuhancurin pintunya dengan suara ultrasonik!" (Rei : Terus.. Suara ultrasoniknya dapet dari mana? Dengkulmu? | Momo : ...)

Ene : "Pasrah.."

Shintaro : "Bersorak-sorak di dalam kamar.." (Rei : Inilah _hikikomori_..)

Hibiya : "Pasrah.."

Konoha : "Pasrah.."

3. 1 + 2 + 3 + 4 + 5 + 6 + 7 + 8 + 9 + 10 +... + 100 = ?

Kido : *hitung di kalkulator* "Jawabannya... 12345689...100! (Rei : *swt*)

Seto : "Tau ah gelap!" (Rei : Gelap? Masih terang gini kok..)

Kano : *saking frustasinya ampe kepalanya kebakaran*

Mary : "U-UA! A-Ada ke-kebakaran!" *ngambil air*

Momo : *masa bodo dengan kebakaran, yang penting itung, cuman nggak selesai-selesai*

Ene : *ngitung pake jari* hasilnya pasti lebih dari 1000! (Rei : Ya itu memang pasti sih.. Tapi itu bukan jawaban namanya! | Ene : Yang penting aku ngejawab kan? | Rei : Au ah pusing!)

Shintaro : "5050"

Hibiya : *nyontek punya Shintaro* "5050" (Rei : Kerjaannya nyontek aja.. -3-)

Konoha : *nyontek punya Hibiya* "5050" (Rei : Ini juga satu lagi..)

4. Balonku ada lima, rupa-rupa warna, hijau, kuning, kelabu, merah muda dan biru, meletus balon ...?

Kido : "Hijau"

Seto : "Hijau"

Kano : "Cokelat!" (Rei : *no comment*)

Mary : "Um.. Hi-Hijau"

Momo : "Hijau"

Ene : "Hijau.. DOR!" (Rei : Ini ngerjain apa nyanyi?)

Shintaro : "Hijau"

Hibiya : "Hijau"

Konoha : "Hijau"

5. Apa makanan kesukaan (paling loh, paling! #plak) author Rei?

Kido : "Kenapa nyambung ke BakAuthor (wei!) itu?"

Seto : "Kok soalnya gini sih.. Mungkin besi.." (Rei : Gigi Rei pasti udah keropos duluan walau cuma segigit..)

Kano : "Manusia!" (Rei : Rei kaga kanibal! QAQ)

Mary : "I-Ikan kali ya.."

Momo : "Mic dan speaker!" (Rei : Momo, kau kira Rei apaan?)

Ene : "Makanan mentah" (Rei : Rei bukan penguin atau semacamnya ya.. Rei itu manusiaa yang normaal! | Readers : Udah tau)

Shintaro : "Mana gua tahu? Tanyalah sama orangnya" (Rei : Kau terlihat sarkastis, Shintaro.. | Shintaro : Masalah buat lo? | Rei : *mingkem* Ng-nggak)

Hibiya : "Mene ke tempe *tahu sudah mainstream XD #plak*

Konoha : "Negima!" (Rei : Rei aja belum pernah nyobain)

6. Apa persamaan author dengan sapi? (Rei : Kok Rei disamain sama sapi?! | Kenjirou : *nyengir*)

Kido : "Sama-sama herbivora" (Rei : Rei bukan pemakan rumput ajaaaa! Rei juga makan dagingg!)

Seto : "Sama-sama bisa disembelih!" (Rei : AATUTTTT (baca : takut) *ngumpet di selokan(?))

Kano : "Nggak ada bedanya, sama semua" (Rei : Rei bukan hewan... TAT!)

Mary : "Nggak ada samanya, beda semua.." (Rei : Mary_-chan_, kau baik sekali *meluk Mary*)

Momo : "Sama rakusnya" (Rei : Rei kaga rakus.. Paling Rei makan sehari sekali atau dua kali.. | Momo : Ngibul | Rei : Ampe iya? | Momo : Terserah)

Ene : "Sama begonya" (Rei : *pundung*)

Shintaro : "Ada tahu tuh *nunjuk ke kali* (Rei : Gajelas)

Hibiya : "..."

Konoha : "..."

7. Jika kamu divonis dua hari lagi meninggal, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

Kido : "Melakukan berbagai macam modern dance hingga bisa, baru aku rela mati" (Rei : Jadi Kido tertarik sama MD..)

Seto : "Berhasil mencium Mary baru aku boleh mati" (Rei : Ehem, ada yang ngaku nih~)

Kano : "Sampai Kido menerima cintaku" *dipukul Kido* (Rei : Kido _tsundere_! Ngaku! | Kido : Nggak! Aku nggak akan pernah menerima _BaKano_!)

Mary : "Membaca 100 komik Fujoshi" (Rei : Gileee.. Rei bisa _nosebleed_ kalau baca komik _yaoiyuri_ sebanyak itu..)

Momo : "Meledek Hibiya sampai puas, baru boleh mati" (Rei : Benci tar jadi suka loh)

Ene : "Eh.. Pasrah saja lah"

Shintaro : "Membuat lagu, mendownload lagu sebanyak-sebanyaknya selagi masih bisa" (Rei : Kalau udah mati mang lagunya buat apa? | Shintaro : Buat didengerin | Rei : Emang bisa? | Shintaro : Di taruh di samping mayatku | Rei : -_-")

Hibiya : "Berhasil membunuh tante girang(?) itu!" *ditabok Momo*

Konoha : "Memakan negima dan BBQ sebanyak-banyaknya" (Rei : Konoha, tar kamu jadi gemuk loh | Konoha : Biar!)

.

.

.

Setelah tes dari Kenjirou_-sensei_, mereka semua bernapas lega. Ujiannya bener-bener kaga nyambung ini.. Aneh...

"Akhirnya ujiannya selesai.." ucap Ene sambil menghembuskan napas terakhirnya #plak Ralat! Menghembuskan napas lega.

"Yah.. Soalnya aneh-aneh semua." ucap Shintaro sambil membuka lagu-lagu dan mendengarkannya.

"_Minna_, _sensei _akan membawakan hasil ujian." ucap Kenjirou_-sensei_.

'Cepet amat.' batin para Mekakushi-Dan.

"Hasilnya..."

Para Mekakushi Dan udah deg-deg'an. Kano yang rasanya udah deg-deg'an sampai jantungnya pecah *plak*, Momo yang udah gebrak-gebrak meja ampe patah saking takutnya, Hibiya yang lagi ngegigit tembok sampai keropos (Hibiya : Aku bukan rayap!).

"Nilai kalian semua jelek.. Jadi semuanya mesti remedial!" suara Kenjirou_-sensei _menggelegar di dalam kelas. Bagai tersambar petir 100 volt, para Mekakushi Dan berteriak.

"_NAAAANNNNNIIIIIIIIIII?!_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya di Kagerou Gakuen..

"Kalian sudah siap untuk remedinya?" tanya Kenjirou_-sensei_. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Karena ini bukan remedial biasa, siapkan mental kalian." ucap Kenjirou_-sensei_.

'Kayaknya ini bakal menjadi hari yang buruk.' batin Seto.

"Pembuat tantangan pertama, aku persilahkan... Azami!" kata Kenjirou_-sensei_ lalu seorang perempuan berambut hitam lebat kinclong(?) seperti warna selokan *plak* berpita barbie #plak #plak.

"_Minna_~, mari ikut saya.." ucap Azami lalu Mekakushi Dan mengikutinya.

.

.

"Kita mau ngapain di sini, _sensei_?" tanya Momo ketakutan setelah melihat Roller Coaster.

"Ini adalah tempat uji nyalinya.." ucap Azami dengan wajah yang _innocent_.

"E-eh?"

"Ya.. Dan _sensei _akan membagikan 3 kelompok, masing-masing satu kelompok 3 orang." ucap Azami.

Kelompoknya sesuai urutan anggota Mekakushi Dan.

Kelompok 1 : Kido, Seto, Kano

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Azami.

"Si-Siap.." ucap mereka bertiga dengan suara yang bertegar #plak maksudku bergetar.

Ngueng... (Suara mesin Roller Coaster)

Roller Coaster mulai naik... Naik... Hingga melebihi ketinggian Gunung Everest (?)

"Ki-Kido_-chan_, a-aku takut.." ucap Kano lalu memeluk Kido.

"Lepaskan aku, _Ba_Kano!" teriak Kido sambil mendorong Kano, wajah Kido sekarang sudah merah total.

"Nggak mau!" teriak Kano yang masih tetep ngotot peluk Kido dan tak menyadari bahwa nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk.

"Lepaasss! Itu Roller Coasternya mau jaatuhh!" teriak Kido. Seto yang melihat itu hanya _sweatdrop _sendiri.

'Pasangan yang lucu.' batin Seto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku nggak perca— UAAAAAAA!"

Dan nasib Kano sangat jelek dari pada yang lainnya, Kido berpegangan erat kepada pegangan Roller Coaster, sedangkan Seto pegang kursinya, dan Kano?

Oh, Kano sedang bergelantungan di tempat Roller Coaster itu.

"HELP MEEEE!" teriak Kano. Roller Coaster itu berputar-putar, lalu naik, lalu turun, muter lagi, plus tembakan laser yang entah dari mana, lalu ada gergaji mesin yang siap memotong mereka.

"DEMI KOLOR SHINTARO(?) YANG DICURI ENE(?), ANEEE KHILAAFFF!" teriak Kano lagi.

Dan akhirnya setelah turun, Kano sudah tepar dengan mulut berbusa, Kido dan Seto pingsan.

.

.

Kelompok 2 : Mary, Momo, Ene

"Mo-Momo _-chan_, E-Ene_-chan_, Mary ta-takut.." ucap Mary sambil memegang jaket Ene.

"Jangan takut Mary, oke? Bertahanlah.." ucap Ene sambil menenangkan Mary yang hampir menangis.

"Ta-Tapi, Mary takut Ene_-chan_.." ucap Mary sambil memeluk Ene.

"Tenang saja Mary_-chan_, ini tidak akan lama.. Kalau bukan karena ini remedial, aku juga takkan mau naik kok." ucap Momo sambil tersenyum dan menampilkan gigi 'emas'nya itu. XD

"Ba-Baiklah.."

Di dalam RC (disingkat gitu aja ya)

"Hm.. Tidak terasa apa-apa tuh.." ujar Momo sambil berdiri di RC.

"Mo-Momo_-chan_? Jangan berdiri seperti itu? Nanti kau akan terjatuh!" kata Ene sambil menarik-narik baju Momo agar dia duduk.

"Be-betul kata E-Ene_-chan_, Mo-Momo_-chan_, du-duduklah.." ucap Mary terbata-bata gara-gara RCnya sangat tinggi.

"Aaah.. RC ini mah nggak ada apa-apanya, nggak ada serem-seremny— KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Belum selesai Momo berkata, tiba-tiba RCnya sudah melesat turun, Mary tetap berpegangan pada pegangan itu, tetapi Ene dan Momo...

"KYAAAA! AKU TERBAANGGG!"

"SUDAH KUBILANGKAN?! KAU TIDAK PERCAYA SIH!" ohoho, Ene ini lagi menarik kaki Momo.

"KYAAA! ROKKU TERBUKAA LEBARR!"

Dan rok Momo terbuka sehingga terlihat celana dalamnya. Ene pun _nosebleed _(Readers : Ini bukan fic yuri! *hajar author*), ralat Ene pun memalingkan wajahnya, sementara Mary juga membantu Ene untuk menarik Momo.

"AAA! KALIAN TOLONG AKU DONG!"

"INI JUGA LAGI DITOLONGIN! ITU SALAH INI SALAH, MAUNYA APA SIH?!"

Readers, sepertinya Ene mulai marah.

"Ka-kalian, su-sudahlah, ja-jangan bertengka—KYAAAA!"

Roller Coaster pun bergerak berputar-putar, Ene dan Momo hampir jatuh, tapi Ene memegang besi yang ada di RC, sehingga mereka tidak terjatuh.

"CEPAT TOLONG AKU GADIS _CYBER_!"

"AKU JUGA TAHU KALI, ARTIS DODOL! KIRAIN AKU TULI APA?!"

"DARI TADI LU JUGA NGGAK TOLONGIN GUAA!"

"EEH?! KOK GUA YANG DISALAHIN, ELUNYA AJA SIH RESE! RIBET!"

"EH.. NGAJAK RIBUT LOH, SINI _BY ONE _SAMA GUAA!"

"OKEE.. GUA NGGAK TAKUT!" Karena kehilangan kesabaran, Ene pun menunjukkan jari tengahnya kepada Momo.

"NIH BUAT LO YANG DARI TADI RESE PADAHAL UDAH DIBANTUIN!"

Mary berusaha melerai tetapi nggak bisa, RC bergerak kencang sekali, Ene sampai kewalahan berteriak di saat RC nanjak nurun nanjak nurun.

.

.

Sesampainya di bawah..

"NIH, AYO _BY ONE _DI SINI!" teriak Ene sambil menaiki lengan jaketnya.

"OKE! SINI!" teriak Momo yang juga menaiki lengan bajunya.

"Ka-kalian.. Su-Sudahlah..." ucap Mary tapi tidak didengarkan oleh mereka berdua/

BRAK! BRUK! DUAK! BUAAK! GUMPRYANG!

May we can skip this bloody scene please?

.

.

.

Kelompok 3 : Shintaro, Hibiya, Konoha

"Hm.. Apa tidak apa-apa ini?" tanya Shintaro kepada kedua temannya itu.

"Tenang saja, Shintaro_-nii_, nggak bakal seram kok." ucap Hibiya sambil tersenyum.

"Memang kau berani naik Roller Coaster?" tanya Konoha.

"Berani dong, sudah 34 kali aku naik RC." ucap Hibiya. Shintaro dan Konoha hanya memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Kau berani sekali.." ucap Shintaro sambil tetap duduk tenang. Takut jatuh, biasa, cupu *dilempar hp*

"Tentu, karena tante itu sering mengajakku main Roller Coaster." ucap Hibiya.

Di tempat lain..

"Hachiu!"

"Hei, kenapa kau malah bersin? Ayo lanjutkan _by one _kita!" teriak Ene kepada Momo yang tiba-tiba bersin.

"Sepertinya ada yang ngomongin aku deh, kalau nggak salah si kakek itu.." gumam Momo lalu melanjutkan _by one_nya dengan Ene.

Balik ke kelompok 3

"Ke-kenapa Roller Coaster ini tinggi sekali?" ucap Shintaro yang mulai ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Apaan sih Shintaro_-nii_, ini samgat seru loh.." ucap Hibiya sambil loncat-loncat di tempat duduknya.

"Seru kepalamu. Kamu habis kesambet apa sih Hibiya.." ucap Shintaro.

"Nggak kok, memang kenyataan—WUAA! RCnya bergerak turun!" teriak Hibiya kegirangan.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Shintaro sudah berteriak kencang, sedangkan Konoha? Dia sudah tepar duluan.

"LIHAT SHINTARO_-NII_, INI SANGAT MENYENANGKAN!" teriak Hibiya sambil meluk-meluk Shintaro.

"HE-HENTIKAN HIBIYA! NANTI AKU BISA JATUH!" teriak Shintaro yang keseimbangannya mulai hilang. Ohoho, pasti jatuh.

"UAA!" Shintaro pun terjatuh dan akhirnya bergelantungan di tempat duduk Roller Coaster seperti nasib Kano tadi.

"HEBAT! SHINTARO_-NII_ BERGELANTUNGAN! COBA AKU BAWA KAMERAA!"

'Hibiya.. Kenapa kau tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain, kau nggak tahu berapa ngenesnya nasibku.' batin Shintaro sambil nangis di pojokan(?) (Readers : Emang di Roller Coaster ada pojokan?)

Roller Coaster bergerak naik turun, terus muter-muter, nanjak, nurun yang sangat curam, membuat Shintaro pusing tujuh keliling dan muntah tujuh kali. Ngenes' ya? _Banget_.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka semua turun, oh tetapi Konoha mesti digotong sama Azami karena tepar dengan wajah yang super-duper pucat hampir menyerupai warna rambutnya. Bisa-bisa orang tidak bisa membedakan mana rambut dan mana mukanya? XD

Shintaro benar-benar tepar, dan ditambah muntah gara-gara Hibiya loncat-loncat di perut Shintaro sambil berteriak-teriak gaje.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, hasil remedial kali ini bagus.." ucap Kenjirou_-sensei_.

"Apakah masih ada tantangannya?" tanya Momo.

"Sudah tidak ada, dengan hasil remedial kalian, hasilnya bagus!" kata Kenjirou_-sensei_.

"YEAAY!" teriak semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Owari

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Gaje kah? Baguskah? **

**Kritik, saran, dan flame diterima dengan senang hati...**

**Terakhir...**

**Mind to review, **_**minna**_**?**


End file.
